


A Man Who Can Act

by yushe101



Series: A Marvelous 31 days of Avengers Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Events after IM2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yushe101/pseuds/yushe101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been about a month since the incident at Stark Expo and Tony and Pepper have gotten closer. One morning, Pepper is informed that he is working on a new grand project. What good can come from this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Who Can Act

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my 31 fan fict challenge.  
> This is my first fanfict in years so please bear with me if it's bad. If there are any grammatical issues or just overall plot issues just let me know. I know it is short, I'll try to make the next one a lot longer and detailed.

Things were never boring being around Tony Stark. Though Pepper was sure she was going to have an aneurism after the events of Stark Expo. Granted she was smart and forfeited being CEO but she was still Tony's right hand woman. Press, higher ups, and the public views all nearly caused her to rip her hair out. Some how, that still didn't stop she feet being swept away. The house, still needing to be repaired in some areas, was mostly liveable. Hell, so long as Tony's cave was okay, it was liveable. However, through Pepper's nagging, only the front of the house was still needing some TLC.

A month had passed by since then and things were starting to slow down. And how did the wonderful genius celebrate? In bed, as usual. The red head woke up to a sore body. Damn it Tony, was her first thought, how the hell can you give me rug burn in bed? With the motion sensors working, JARVIS started his slandered morning procedure.

_“Good morning Miss Potts, currently it is 78 degrees in Malibu with sunny skies all day.”_

“Morning JARVIS,” She groaned, “Where is Tony”

_“Downstairs, he wishes to show you a new project”_

She gave the invisible cyborg a strange look and got out of bed. She looked at her self through one of the windows that didn't change to the view of the ocean. Bite marks. Bite marks everywhere. She wrapped her arms defensively around her body. From neck to toe, Tony “savored” every bit of her the night before. _I swear, his little “project” better be good_. She quickly gathered what little clothes were scattered across the house and started to make her way to his cave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony freaking Stark was a happy little man. Last night was great. Though Pepper always thought he was a little rough on her, he never hear her scream his name so loudly before, even when he did piss her off. He was adding the final touches of the blue print when JARVIS came on.

_Sir, Miss Potts has just woken up. I have informed her of your latest project.”_

“Good JARVIS”, replied Tony. He quickly closed down the blue print and got the fresh cup of coffee he made. Well, tired to make anyway, he wasn't sure how she liked it. By the time Pepper came to the door, Tony, with his sarcastic ass smile was holding the cup for her. She smiled and took a drink. A bit bitter for her taste, but he tried. Both went to computer, in the end with Pepper sitting on top of Tony due to only be one chair there.

“So Tony,” she started, “What exactly are you working on in here? Is it a new suit?”

“Well no I- Wait, do you think I need a new suit? What am I missing in my current one?”

Clearly, Tony was a little offended. “No no no, that's not what I meant at all.”

“So then do you want your own suit then? I could make you one. We could be like a tag team for shits and giggles.”

“Umm no Tony, YOU are are Iron Man, I am, and never will be, Iron Woman.”

Tony shrugged “What ever you say Pepps, but flying is kick ass. And that's not what I'm working on. This, though, is my grand project I've been working on for a few nights.”

A few click on the keyboard and a tall, elegant hologram came up. A tall, triangular like, building, with one side standing straight up and the other angling towards the top, slowly spinning in a circle, showing it's full grandeur. When it went to what looked like the front, a platform extended a ways out, to almost like a helicopter pad, with the word STARK written upon it. Pepper's mouth was open. She looked back at Tony, giving him the “what the hell is this” look.

“Okay, okay, let me explain. Remember last month when we went to your place and you were saying since Stark Expo was destroyed, I should build a skyscraper in my ego?” She didn't, but took his word for it. “Well, that's a great idea because of two reasons. First, Stark Industries needed another office on the other coast. I mean come on, we're an international company, this baby needs to extend as far as possible to reach it's costumers. Plus I've always wanted a nice gig in New York. Second, it'd be a great way to try arc reactor technology. Though the original was destroyed, why not try it again? I know it works since I made it here,” pounding his chest, “so why not work and a grander scale?” He waited for her to reply but all he go was mumbles and half words, still not possessing it. “And just think,” He wanted to add, “This all because of _you_.”

After a few moments of letting calculate through, she let out, “B-but uhhh Tony, where are you getting the money-”

“The company has plenty of money. I could come up with something completely stupid and we would still have money. Not only is this good business wise but also ME wise. This here, is _your_ baby.”

She paused before speaking. “Tony...” She sighed, “But why are you executing this?”

“Oh why? Because, your the proof I have a heart.”

If it weren't for Tony's nonchalant tone, it would have sounded cheesy. But no, Pepper fell into a puddle of over filling infatuation over this man. She gave him a tight hug. “Thanks”

He smiled “No problem,” Suddenly his smile turning it to his sarcastic ass tone “Now, how about we celebrate?” Going for a kiss with his tongue. Pepper pushed back, trying to push his arms out of shirt.

“No, no, child, you have a board of directors meeting in an hour and you reek of last night. Now you need to get ready.” Somehow, Pepper's sound, motherly tone, sometimes managed to get Tony moving. This was, remarkably, one of those times. As she hurried off upstairs before him, he grumbled “Party pooper”. Though before she was out of his reach, he grabbed her arm and gave her a good kiss on the lips. This, Pepper could allow.


End file.
